As used herein, the word “image” refers broadly to any visual form, representation or depiction. An image may mean and include a logo, an icon, or any other graphic representation (i.e., words, numbers, letters, figures, etc.).
Many consumer products have one or parts in which one or more images are associated with the part. For example, consumer products generally referred to as “media players” may include a user input device (which may be in the form of a wheel, a knob, a button, etc.). The input device may provide images in the form of icons associated with recording and playback functions of the media player. The icons may include icons representing media player functions such as “pause,” “play,” “stop,” “fast forward,” “reverse,” etc.
Currently, there are several known techniques for attaching such icons or other images to the input device of a media player or other product parts. For example, the image may be printed on the product part after the part is formed. In this instance, the image may be stamped or printed directly on the front surface of the part (where “front surface” refers to a surface of the part intended to face the user of the device). Alternatively, if the part is sufficiently thin and/or sufficiently clear, the image may be printed on the back surface of the part. Printing the image on the back surface may improve durability to the image, as it is less prone to wear such as being rubbed off during use.
An alternative to printing the image directly on the product is to apply the image to the surface of the part in the form of a label or a film. Yet another technique for applying images to parts is using a technique known as twin-shot or double-shot plastic molding. Double-shot molding is a successive molding process in which the part is first injection molded. This part is then transferred to a second mold, where the image is injection molded against the part previously formed part.